


run the bases

by kittensuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, baseball jersey, jersey kink, mainly inspired by johnny in the dodgers jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/pseuds/kittensuh
Summary: Ten finds the infamous Dodgers baseball jersey at the bottom of Johnny's suitcase and his brain short circuits.





	run the bases

**Author's Note:**

> well ofc I'm going to write about Johnny getting dicked in that ridiculous jersey. you can thank the twit for this. bottom johnny rise

Ten has never understood baseball. Not that’s he really tried to or that he’s really given it so much thought, but that was in part due to how _boring_ it truly seemed. Sure he enjoyed some of the players assets and how the uniforms fit certain players, but beside that, he couldn’t be bothered to care about the sport at all.

Now, as Ten looks over the pictures clouding all of his social, he wonders why the fuck he’d never given it any thought before.

“-en. Ten. Ten!” Beside said man, Xiaojun yells loudly. Ten looks up at him with interest, unaware of how long he’s been called.

“What?”

“Why are you staring at pictures of Johnny?”

“That is not your concern, thank you very much.”

Being a part of WayV is a blessing Ten doesn’t take for granted. He loves his members, loves all the new guys he’s learned to call his family endlessly, and is so grateful for the opportunity to always do what he loves with the people he loves.

What he does not love is that Johnny isn’t a part of it with him. He misses his boyfriend day in and day out and reminisces the days when they were a few doors away from each other if at all. Now, they’re in entirely different continents with barely any in person contact.

However, what Ten really doesn’t love is his boyfriend doing half of the things he does halfway across the globe.

Ten pays attention religiously to Johnny. He sees him on his social and looks at everything he publicly does - from shaking his ass to kissy faces to the jersey debacle.

Lucky for him, the tour is closing up and that means Johnny will be back home, even if just for a few days.

Kun comes into the living area with a quick smile and thumbs up. Every other member is also gathered, dressed and ready to be off to the airport and back to Korea.

“Everyone ready to go home?” Kun asks. There’s a collective excitement and it makes Ten smile. He’s definitely excited to go back home.

**

Like every other time, their reunions are loud and boisterous. Each member runs to each other, everyone getting in hugs and kisses and every greeting under the sun. They find comfort in each other, and when Ten can finally get his arm around Johnny, he holds tight.

With his arms around his waist, he holds Johnny close to his own body, the two of them pressed together like puzzle pieces.

“I missed you so much,” Johnny says sweetly. He inhales the scent of his smaller boyfriend from where he’s pressed against the very crook of his neck. The feeling is comforting and soft to both of them who rarely have the opportunity to be physically beside each other.

Their closeness is broken up shortly after by a loud sound in the living room. The two of them look over to see Dongyoung poring over Jeno and Jaemin collectively and Chenle screaming in delight as Kun squeezes his cheeks. “Okay we need to go out! Everyone, we’re having lunch all together!” It’s around four in the afternoon, just a touch too late for lunch, but no one tells Chenle otherwise.

Of course, that also means that no one can get out of it even if they really want to. There’s plenty of rooms big enough for all 21 of them to cram in and eat comfortably so there’s really no getting out of it.

“Oh, hey, I’m gonna go get a change of shirt really quick,” Johnny announces. Everyone nods at him and some others agree and split off to do the same. However, just before Johnny can go, Ten stops him.

“I’ll go get you one. I kind of wanna wear one of your shirts, too.” It’s a soft admission, something quiet between the two of them, but it makes Johnny flush nonetheless.

Johnny agrees, the thought of Ten in his clothes too good to resist. “Okay. Just get me one of my black t shirts, just something basic.”

In his boyfriend’s room, Ten immediately locates the suitcase. Since they’ve only just landed and their schedule suggests that there will be a bit more international travel in the near future, nobody has unpacked anything including Johnny. Pulling open the luggage, Ten begins to look through the contents. He looks through the jeans and bags of small necessities until he gets to the shirts packed and tucked at the bottom of the bag.

Locating one of the looser white shirts for himself, Ten pulls it out and hangs it over his shoulder. He looks back into the bag and sees the black shirt Johnny asked for. However, just before he goes to grab it, something else catches his attention.

At the very bottom of the bag, a white shirt of very particular material sticks out to him. Knowing just what it is, Ten gasps softly before pulling it out. Sure enough, in his hands, he holds the Dodgers jersey he’s been thinking about endlessly since the first time he saw it. It’s odd to actually see it in the flesh and a piece of his gut twists. Now that he knows that Johnny kept it, that it’s in there possession at the very moment, his face burns with all the thoughts that have haunted him since he first laid eyes on the clothing.

Figuring he’s been gone for too long, Ten grabs the black shirt as well before standing. Moving towards Johnny’s bed, he bunches up the jersey and places it under the pillow for later use. Making sure no one will notice it’s there, Ten turns and leaves the room, ready for what the rest of the night holds.

**

The lunch lasts a good two hours and by the time everyone is back in the dorms to settle down, the sun is beginning to set. After eating a hearty meal and spending the time socializing, everyone decides to break off into their own rooms or into small groups. With the way everyone splits up upon getting back into the dorm, Ten leads Johnny into the elder’s room.

Like usual, plenty of social interaction makes Johnny jittery and fills him with an unending restlessness. Especially after the evening they’ve had, it’s no surprise that Johnny is fidgety on their way to the room. “I have so much pent up energy, I don’t-” Before Johnny can finish his sentence, Ten is pulling him into the bedroom and shutting the door tight, the sound of the lock settling following suit. Ten makes his way past the elder until he can sit at the very edge of the bed.

Johnny, for his part, is confused by interested nonetheless. He moves closer to the younger man until he can stand between his knees curiously. Ten reaches both hands up and gets them placed on Johnny’s lithe waist. The taller man brings his own hands to rub through Ten’s stylishly unkempt hair. “What are you thinking, Ten?” Johnny asks mock sweetly. Ten loves the tone.

With great joy - and a mischievous smile - Ten lightly pushes the taller away from himself. “Move back and shut your eyes.” He says it with no inclination in his voice and Johnny’s eyes widen in surprise. He gives another small chuckle but he does as he’s asked, ever the obedient man he is.

As Johnny stands with his eyes shut tightly, Ten gets to moving onto the bed. He moves the pillow aside until he can get his hands on the jersey that’s been haunting Ten’s every thought since he first saw it. The idea of their night, the prospect of what the jersey means for Ten, enters him all over again.

Standing up from the bed, Ten goes to his boyfriend. He stands in front of him expectantly, looking up to meet the other’s closed eyes.

“Okay, open,” he says. Johnny, again, does as he’s told and tilts his head down to look at Ten with the clothing between them.

Gasping, Johnny launches forward and snatches the the jersey from the other man. “Ten!” he says loudly. He keeps the shirt pressed hidden against his own chest. “You weren’t supposed to find that!”

The alarm in his voice is enough to break Ten into a fit of laughter. He settles his hands onto Johnny’s waist and pulls the taller man to his chest. Looking up at him, he maintains eye contact and feel the burn in his gut.

“Well, I did,” Ten says lowly, “and I want you to put it on.”

The silence between them is striking, but Ten enjoys it; enjoys how the quiet helps him focus on the increasing rhythm of his boyfriend’s heartbeat.

Nodding jaggedly, Johnny pulls away. It’s obvious he’s putting space between them so he can get undressed, but before he can move too far, Ten grabs his wrist. Johnny settles his entire body and looks at him, waiting for Ten to speak.

“ _Just_ the jersey.”

Everything between and around them stops and the air becomes stifling. The tension between them is palpable, but there’s a fire beneath their feet that cannot be escaped.

“O-Okay,” Johnny readily agrees. He speaks quietly in a way he only gets when he’s overwhelmed. Ten loves him like this, loves to make his taller, bigger, stronger boyfriend tremble for him. With one last tightened grip, Ten lets him go. Johnny moves back and this time, Ten does as well, going to sit on the edge of the bed again. From his spot, he can watch perfectly as Johnny begins to undress.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Ten can see the skin flexed taut over Johnny’s torso. His stomach and chest have become more defined in the past few months alone, every part of his body filled out and gorgeous. Ten loves to see him like that, healthy and glowing like never before.

“Stop watching me,” Johnny whines cutely. The sound breaks Ten from his thoughts to look back up at the other man who bounces on the balls of his feet anxiously. Ten knows that it’s his little shy thing, and it’s all the more endearing to see.

Chuckling to himself, Ten leans back to get more comfortable with his hands planted on the bed behind himself. “Nah. You’re too beautiful,” he says, “and besides. I like seeing you like this. All mine.” Johnny flushes in his cheeks, the skin there going full red.

Continuing undressing, Johnny gets to his track pants. He plays with the hem with his thumbs a bit until he pushes them down, showing off his underwear. The curve of his hips are soft but sharp and the skin pulls nicely there as well. The more his pants come off, the more his legs get exposed until Ten can see his entire body minus beneath his underwear.

Johnny takes the jersey and unfolds it. He opens the bottom end of it, ready to put it on, but Ten clears his throat cockily. It immediately catches Johnny’s attention and makes him stop in his tracks.

“I said _just_ the jersey.”

Realization comes over Johnny’s entire being and Ten loves that he’s all open and on display for him. He can see how goosebumps raise over his skin, up his legs and over his thighs and down the muscled expanse of his tummy. He’s so effortlessly stunning Ten can feel the heat fill his groin unlike ever before. The room is dim and quiet and Johnny pulls off his briefs readily.

Johnny’s cock is average in size and half hard, the tip beginning to go the same rosy shade his lips are. He looks sheepish and small, his hands fisted at either side and waiting for Ten to tell him what else he needs to do.

When the younger doesn’t say anything, he scrambles to put the shirt on and try to cover himself as much as possible, much to Ten’s dismay. But just as he thought, the material reaches Johnny’s thigh, covering his front just enough. It’s everything he could’ve ever imagined and more and it makes Ten’s mouth water.

“Come here,” Ten says lowly. Johnny refuses to look up and it only makes Ten more heated, his pants becoming uncomfortable. Despite not making eye contact, Johnny still moves closer to the man on the bed until he’s standing perfectly in the space between his legs again.

Bringing his left hand up, Ten touches the outside of Johnny’s thigh. He just brushes the skin with the tips of his fingers to get it to break out into little bumps again and to make Johnny’s body tense.

“You look so pretty in that jersey,” Ten whispers. It really fits Johnny perfectly, falling thin and elegant against his body. The sleeves go just past his elbow and the collar dips far enough for Ten to see just the edges of his clavicle. “Drop.”

For the first time that night, Johnny moves without any hesitation. He drops to his knees onto the carpet so he can look up at Ten now. Running both of his hands through his black hair, Ten notices the mother man’s demeanor begin to change. He tilts his head into each touch and Ten allows it, one of his free hands going down to touch the expanse of his neck. “So beautiful. So fucking beautiful, Johnny. I love you so much.”

The admission tumbles out of his mouth softly and in the next second, they touch lips. Johnny rocks forward on his knees and finally reaches out to place his hands high on Ten’s thighs while they kiss, the two of them locked on each other through need. Johnny whines in the back of his throat, his body yearning to touch Ten’s in every way.

Ten traces his lips against Johnny’s and the kiss is comfortable and familiar, the two of them rocking in desperation. “Ten, please,” Johnny groans breathily. It’s overwhelming in its entirety and the only thing Ten can do is grip the extra fabric around Johnny’s hips in fistfuls. The end of the jersey pulls up just enough to make Johnny gasp into the kiss and pull back in shock.

Cupping his cheeks, Ten gets Johnny to face him head on. “What do you want, baby?”

The moonlight seeps in like a dream and casts everything in a lovely glow. Johnny’s eyes hold all the marvels of the world and his lips - thick and swollen - make Ten’s insides twist. Ten’s thumb traces the edges of his jaw before moving up and following the curve of his lips with a gentle touch. The older man reaches his own hand up and grips his wrist in a tight hand, his eyes stuck on Ten. Teasingly and fully knowing, Johnny pokes his tongue out and runs it over his bottom lip before catching it on the tip of Ten’s thumb.

“You know what I want, just-”

“You have to say it, honey. What do you want from me?”

“I-I want you so bad. Just you, please, I love you, I-”

Ten pulls him closer again, his hands skimming all over Johnny’s back. “I’ve got you, I’m gonna fuck you so well like you deserve, sweetheart.” Ten locks their lips again and he kisses with vigor, making sure Johnny is breathless in his arms. Standing from his position, Ten moves himself over. He grips Johnny’s chin in between his thumb and his index finger, making the older look up at him. “Get on the bed on your stomach, please.”

Ten watches Johnny get up onto his feet, his legs trembling beneath him with every movement. The hem of the jersey has caught onto the curve of his ass, leaving Ten to see everything. Still fully dressed, Ten stands back and crosses his arms, watching the way that Johnny settles himself onto the bed. Crossing his own arms after taking one of his stuffied and lying his head on them, he meets Ten’s eyes.

“Why are you dressed, oh _god_ ,” Johnny whines. Leave it to the elder to calm the atmosphere between them. Effectively, Ten laughs softly before pulling his shirt off. He’s not sculpted like his boyfriend by any means, but he’s flat in the stomach and full where it matters, just how Johnny likes him.

When Ten is finally down to his boxers, Johnny’s eyes are hooded and soft. He looks like a vision of sin, his face lost in lust already and the jersey pulled up just where it needs to be. He’s laid like a feast for Ten just the way he most wants to see him.

“Are you aware of how beautiful you are?” Ten asks seriously. He’s stalking towards his boyfriend now, his steps slow and gentle.

“Are you aware that you’re still dressed?” Johnny murmurs into his stuffed bear. He reaches one hand out lazily and the sleeve of his jersey falls over his elbow softly. Ten traces the movement and feels a chill run up his spine as the same action makes the collar stretch over one shoulder.

Ten can’t handle much more, not when Johnny looks up at him like _that_ and he is quick to take his boxers off until his cock is out. It’s painfully red and leaking from the tip steadily and when he gets his own hand wrapped around it, he sighs gratefully.

However, he doesn’t touch himself for long before Johnny’s hand reaches out again. “Let me suck you off, c’mon,” he utters. Ten is not one to deny him of that and instead, he moves closer to where Johnny’s head rests.

Cupping his cheek, Ten watches the way Johnny opens his mouth. His lips are glossy and full, the color appearing more red than usual. He keeps his mouth open, not daring to close it in case Ten takes it any adverse way, and said man rewards him for it.

Touching his cock to the jut of his upper lip, Ten lets Johnny get a miniscule taste. The elder is unable to move his head with Ten keeping him still, but he still tries to open his mouth further around the wet tip and get it inside of his mouth. It’s all he wants, just wants to taste and feel Ten inside-

Ten seems to get the gist and he lets his hand go, letting Johnny know that he can do as he wishes.

Getting up to his forearms, Johnny swallows the head of Ten’s cock greedily. His eyes shut in delight while he bobs up and down, his tongue massaging the slit at the tip. Ten watches him do as he will for a second before he brings his hand down to move the hair that has fallen in his face. The touch makes Johnny look up and his eyes are the color of honey and the depths of oceans when they meet his from behind a fine layer or tears and redness.

With the hand pressed in his hair, Ten thrusts forward. The elder takes what he’s given readily and just opens his jaw further letting Ten push into his throat with almost too much force. Almost.

For Johnny, it’s just enough and as he flexes his throat to fit all of Ten’s cock, he drools out of the corners of his mouth. He loves to be full like this, the seams of his mouth forced open and his throat enclosed around the hot heat that he has made Ten endure.

“Drooly thing, huh? Pretty little thing loves drooling on my cock,” Ten says in a voice deeper than usual. His hand lets go of his hair before running down to the collar of the white jersey that shines against the natural glow of Johnny’s skin. “Fuck, you really are gorgeous. I’ve missed you so much, my angel.”

It’s just like Ten to be sweet in the midst of doing just the opposite things to Johnny. It still never fails to take Johnny by surprise and when he whines in his throat, the vibration makes Ten buck his hips forward uncomfortably. Johnny gags around him and desperately pulls back, his vision blurry and the coughs burning on their way out.

Ten is quick to run his hands through Johnny’s hair and press his lips to his temple, quick questions of affirmation being asked softly. However, when Ten notices that Johnny is rutting against the bed despite the trickles of pain in his throat, he pulls back to watch. “So fucking needy, my little pain slut, right?”

Knowing the difference between praise and slight disappointment, Johnny presses his head into the bed sheets and places his hands at his sides, a small high pitched sound coming out of him as he’s forced to stop his rutting. He’s embarrassed and the action makes Ten grin dopily. “That’s my good boy, my lovely needy little boy.”

The younger doesn’t give his boyfriend any time to react before he’s straddling the backs of his thighs and his crotch can just rest in between Johnny’s ass cheeks. The elder gasps suddenly and shoots up, his flushed face turning to look at Ten with shock.

“I love your ass, Johnny,” Ten starts dreamily. Even if his eyes are trained on Johnny’s round cheeks, he still speaks up to let the other hear. “This whole tour, you’ve been teasing me with it, right?” Ten’s hands finally settle on the smooth skin. His fingertips trail over his body in faux comfort, waiting for Johnny to admit.

“N-No, not teasing.”

A firm hand smacks down on his left side.

“Don’t lie, baby.”

Ten keeps his hands pressed to the warm skin, the left cheek becoming red beneath his hand. Johnny chuckles a little breathily but he doesn’t move or say anything else and Ten rubs the skin with his thumb. “My pretty baby. It’s not your fault you’re such a tease. You can’t help being as perfect as you are.”

Just like he anticipated, Johnny whines high in his throat at the compliment, his head turning to lay in the pillow again. It’s obvious the minor praises do something for Johnny, but it’s even more evident when said man begins to rock back onto Ten’s groin.

Ten hisses with the sudden movement, his cock resting bare on Johnny’s skin while the other cants, but he stays in his spot and watches Johnny rut a little longer, his hips moving steadily and strongly. His neediness is almost laughable, but Ten understands where the need is coming from. He’s been thinking endlessly about this very moment, about having Johnny physically beside him.

Thinking the movement is enough, Ten lifts both hands and drops them hard on Johnny’s ass cheeks causing a loud sound. The elder gasps loudly and jumps, but he is unable to move away from the other. “God, Ten, _please_ ,” Johnny moans delicately. As he continues to rut, his jersey moves upwards and rests at the bottom of his back so that Ten can stare and touch all he wants at Johnny’s ass.

Leaning forward, Ten rests his chest to the other’s back until he can reach his neck. “Tell me what you want, baby, what do you want me to do to you?” He kisses at the base of his neck repeatedly and gnaws at the skin behind his ear. As Ten continues with his action, Johnny starts his sentence once or twice before stuttering through a cry when it all gets to be too much. “I can’t hear you, angel, what do you want from me?”

Feeling a bit more sympathetic, Ten settles his kissing just enough for Johnny to catch his breath and his thoughts. “I want you to fuck me, please. I need you so bad.”

The words do it for Ten who instantly pulls back. “Alright, angel, I’ll be right back.”

Ten stands up from the bed and immediately goes to the same suitcase where he found the infamous jersey to look through the pockets until he comes up with a bottle of lube - the one he knows Johnny carries around just for him either way. When he gets a look at how low the contents sits, he lets out a small chuckle while he walks back to the bed.

“My baby got needy over the trip, huh?” Johnny just looks over his shoulder and then settles back into the pillow with a content smile. He nods sleepily and it makes Ten smile deeply.

The younger man settles back to his original position and situates his hands at the juncture of where Johnny’s ass meets his upper thighs. With his thumbs, Ten eases apart the skin until he can get a good look at Johnny in his entirety. Of course, Ten loves Johnny through everything and in every way, but he likes this view immensely as well.

He moves one of his thumbs to press over the rim, the action making Johnny jump beneath him. “Yes, Ten-” he cuts himself off with a little whine and a push backward, encouraging Ten to press harder. Ten follows through in an instant and presses harder, the rim catching just around the tip of his thumb. It’s so hot and smooth, the skin there pushing back and appearing to try and suck in Ten more.

Knowing just how his boyfriend’s patience is rather thin, Ten pours lube onto Johnny’s asshole, getting the space in between his round cheeks wet and gooey. “Does that feel good, baby?” Ten whispers gently. With his free hand, he rubs the lubricant around until it’s spread and his fingers are covered in the remnants.

Johnny falls relaxed and still and when Ten looks up at him, he’s gripping onto one of his stuffed animals and breathing into it gently over and over. “That feels so good, Ten, thank you,” he babbles in a low voice. The words make Ten smile in adoration for the nth time that night, his love for the other man immeasurable.

Unsurprisingly, Johnny’s still a touch loose from his previous session. Ten fits his index finger in first comfortably and the tightness brings a collective sigh out of the couple, Johnny in how the slight fullness feels and Ten in how the warmth envelopes him. Pushing the digit in to the hilt, Johnny rocks forward onto the bed with a huff on his stuffie. “Fuck yes, Ten. Hm, more.”

The two of them rock against each other while Ten adds another finger and then one more until he has three fingers pressed deep inside of Johnny. The elder moves back at his own pace, looking for the spot that will make his insides turn in delight. Ten fucks into Johnny at a regular pace before he begins to quicken, his free hand moving forward to grip at Johnny’s waist.

With just one or two more thrusts of his fingers, Johnny jolts upright onto the palms of his hands with a gasp. “Right there, holy fuck, Ten get in me now,” he says with a grunt.

Feisty, Ten thinks, but he chuckles and pulls his fingers out. “You’re needy, huh?” Ten moves his legs once more so that he can stand beside the bed. Sensing the change, Johnny faces him head on. His eyes hold all the softness in the world and Ten cherishes the love they have through everything, even when mixed under the golden lust in his expression.

“Where are you going?” Johnny asks. He follows the way Ten moves to the other side of the bed by the space where Johnny’s feet are laid out. However, when the other doesn’t answer, he begins to turn so he can look at the other man when Ten gets his hands on the outsides of his thighs.

With a harsh tug, Johnny gets resituated onto his knees on the very edge of the bed so as Ten stands behind him, his cock leaves a trail just on the inside of his upper thigh. The sudden burst of strength makes Johnny whine loudly.

“You want my cock, angel?”

Johnny nods.

“Words, c’mon, tell me and it’s yours.”

“I want your cock, Ten, fuck me right n-”

Said man does just that, holding the base of his cock and guiding it to where Johnny’s rim is still stretched and wet. Pushing the head in even as slow as he does renders Johnny entirely speechless. He falls to his forearms, his face planting into his stuffie on a choked cry.

Ten continues pushing himself in until his cock is buried in to the hilt before stopping. In his arched position, the white jersey falls down around Johnny’s upper body and exposes his lower back and the tapered shape of his waist. His ass is presented firmly and Ten situates his hands at his sides, his thumbs resting in the divots in his back.

After the elder is situated, his face settles back to its relaxed state and he pushes backward onto what little of Ten’s cock is not inside of him. “Fuck, you feel so good.” Johnny mutters in his hazy state. He looks like a vision of sex and when his rim flutters its hold on Ten’s cock, the younger groans.

Suddenly, Johnny lifts his head and turns to face Ten head on. “I know you’ve been thinking about fucking me in this jersey,” he starts lowly. His eyes are hooded and they appear more gray than usual behind the depths of his need. “Do it, do whatever you want, Ten.”

It’s as much a go ahead as any and Ten tightens his grip. He pulls back to the very tip before thrusting entirely back into Johnny, the loud smack resulting from their touched skin creating a resounding noise. Ten continues thrusting hard but shallow, the movements taking Johnny a touch further up the bed each time. The elder grunts and moans in his throat, his knuckles white from the force he grips the bed sheet and his stuffed bear with.

Deciding to take it up a notch, Ten thrusts harder. He quickens his pace and hitches up one of his legs onto the bed, effectively switching up the angle of his thrusts.

All of a sudden, Johnny gasps loudly and begins to cant his hips, his own cock slapping his lower stomach with his hasty movement. “Shit, Ten, you really wanted to fuck me, huh?” Even in his state, he’s able to make jests at the expense of Ten and it makes the younger chuckle.

“You have no idea. You’re so sexy, Johnny, I just-” Ten takes one of his hands off of his waist and reaches for the end of the jersey, bunching the hem of the fabric up in his fist tightly before tugging harshly. “Just wanted to fuck you so good in this jersey the second I saw it.”

Maintaining his position, Ten keeps Johnny held on his cock by means of his jersey. His thrusts pick up pace and the effect is immediate.

Johnny begins to gasp after each thrust, the sounds increasing in volume until each moan from his mouth sounds like it comes from deep inside of his chest. The sound is desperate and his breaths are labored letting Ten know he’s close.

Reaching around the elder, Ten gets his hand fitted around Johnny’s cock. “ _Christ_ ,” Johnny says in a stuttered moan. He begins to jerk erratically, his thrusts flitting back and forward, back onto the expanse of Ten’s hot cock filling his hole and forward into the tight chasm of pleasure his boyfriend’s hand creates around his burning cock. “I’m gonna cum, Ten, I’m gonna- let me cum.”

The two rut against each other for a few more seconds and when Ten tightens and pulls on the jersey one last time, all he needs to say is, “Cum,” before Johnny does just that. He moans high from the back of his throat, his cum shooting hot from his cockhead and up his own stomach. He paints Ten’s hand and even gets some traces of his cum onto the bed.

The sound and visual totter Ten right on the edge but coupled with the odd spasm of Johnny’s hole around him, Ten is pushed over. Grabbing at the base of his own cock with the hand covered in Johnny’s cum, Ten pulls out and holds himself over the back of Johnny’s jersey. He rubs himself off once and twice more before he shoots, his cum spraying over the Johnny 127 printed on the back.

“Really?” Johnny asks incredulously. “You didn’t come in me just so you could cum on this fucking jersey?” The tone in his voice isn’t mad, per se, just disbelieving and a bit enthused.

Coming back to himself and back to what he just did, Ten giggles easily. “This fucking jersey, man,” he groans as he moves towards the drawers where the extra tissues are. “Don’t ever wear it in my presence again.”

As he comes back to bed, Johnny is shirtless and laying on his side, careful not to get his cum onto any other place it shouldn’t be. His eyes are closed and if not for the way his chest was moving and huffing with each harsh breath, Ten would think he fell asleep.

“No, I think I’d like to wear this again sometime,” Johnny says with his eyes still shut and a small, self satisfied smile on his face. Ten smiles at himself while he wipes down every space they’ve dirtied.

“Before you think about next time, you need to get off the bed so we can get the sheets to wash, okay?” Johnny groans tiredly but he follows either way, standing beside Ten and relying heavily on his smaller body as a stabilizer. “Alright, you big baby, let’s get your shit in the wash and then we can sleep alright?”

They move quickly as they work together, both of them getting dressed and heading down to the laundry room in their dorm to get their items in the wash. They’re both dead on their feet and the post orgasm bliss and tiredom from their activities begin to hit heavy as they walk back to Ten’s bedroom instead.

Lucky for them, his bed is left empty and as the two settle in for a quick recovery nap, they breathe in each other’s calm.

“Thank you for that, Ten, really. Greatest  _I missed you_ gift ever,” Johnny says into the younger’s chest where his head is resting. His voice is hoarse and sleepy and not for the first time that night, Ten’s heart soars with love. Pressing his lips to the other’s forehead, he kisses him softly.

“I love you, angel.”

“I love you too, Ten.”

And the two drift of on a calm, dreamless sleep wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/kitten_suh)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kitten_suh)
> 
> do let me know if I fucked up anywhere and please leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
